Karma
by pandaXcheese
Summary: Annabell, wealthy and moody, wants to know what happened to her missing brother. Dead or Alive? Unsure. But after meeting a demon boy, her height and seemingly her age, she has all the resources to find the truth. Except her new servant doesn't do chores. The boy hates his first true master, but what can he do? He has to survive and she needs answers. Life becomes a living hell...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

"Annabell! Come and get your coat!"

A little girl ran out of a side room into the foyer to meet her parents. Her speed and expression shouted joy and excitement, thrilled about something.

"Are we going now?" the girl asked, grabbing her outside garment from her mother who called her.

"Yes we are," her father said with a smile, "Are you ready to see clowns and jugglers, Annabell?"

The girl, Annabell, responded frankly – "Well, I don't really care for clowns but the jugglers are interesting!"

"Well, I am sure that there will be more talented displays at the circus for your amusement," Annabell's mother reassured.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" called the father.

"Okay!" Annabell ran to the carriage outside the manor doors.

"We will be back before midnight, dear Elizabeth, so don't worry," Annabell's father gently informed his wife.

"Oh don't be silly Richard, I'm not worried," she responded playfully.

Richard planted a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek just as Annabell called from behind, "Come on, we're going to be late!"

Her parents bid farewell to one another, and her father finally entered the carriage, "Alright, we're going."

The horse neighed as it began to pull the carriage into the sun's warm afternoon glow. Annabell watched as the familiarity of her home vanished behind trees and brush, the forest engulfing them. Her long, curly brunette hair that surrounded her doll-like face shimmered in the changing intensity of the sun's rays. She kept spectating her environment beyond the window. The forest always intrigued her, but it also terrified her.

Annabell remembered her brother, Benedict. He was a tall, handsome young man with his blonde hair and deep, blue eyes. Benny, as Annabell always identified him, was the nicest person anyone could meet. He was generous, kind, and fair. He was also protective and when she found herself in trouble, Benny would get her out of it or at the very least lessen the punishment.

But a burglar robbed him from her. When it came to snatch some of their belongings, Bennedict spotted the thief and chased after it. Annabell was with her brother when the robber came. It fled when it could, and Bennedict told her to tell mother and father what was occurring. Terrified, Annabell did what she was told and did not question him. In the morning the servants and her parents searched for Bennedict, but he never came back. She was with him, and then she was alone.

Annabell still feels alone, the gap in her heart never healing. _'If I had only defied my brother, or at least chased after him, I could have brought him back'_ she believed with her heart, mind, and soul. But she knew she was a coward. She never had to worry with Bennedict around. Compared to him, she was nothing.

Annabell was dragged out from the prison of her thoughts when her father declared – "We're here!"

Annabell didn't even notice they were in town. She glanced at her father, then back outside with full attention.

An enormous tent, bigger than Annabell's already large manor, stood proud and tall over those who've attended the event.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Richard asked his daughter enthusiastically.

"Yes, very much so! It was amazing!" Annabell responded joyfully.

"I'm glad to hear that!" Richard said closing the subject. "Now, when we get back home do you promise to go to bed immediately?"

Annabell searched her father's gaze, smiling, "Yes, father. I promise!"

Her father smiled back, a sign of confirmation.

Just as the night was becoming more amiable, a sudden jolt erupted in the carriage. The sound of hard wood breaking, screams chaotically permeating the air, and imbalance creating discorded visions and thoughts. The carriage kept rolling violently, no possible means of stabilizing it or more importantly no way to know what hit them.

Suddenly the door broke open, and Annabell and her father were ejected from heir vehicle.

...

Writer's notes:

'ello, Romano here! I promised a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction (in forget me not review ch 1... yeah, can't figure mobil out), and here it is! Uploading chapters 1 and 2 to get the story rolling.

I know that the first chapter is sickly goody-two-shoes cheerful but everything will get darker and bloodier. The second chapter is better :3

Anyway, hope this story grabs your attention. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Annabell slammed into the ground below her. Her hands scraped against the brick road and her head crashed hard into it, gouging a piece of her skin on her forehead. She paused for a moment, unsure if moving would create more damage or get her into trouble.

She lifted her head, inspecting the crash site. The carriage was in ruins. The coach area caved in on itself from the wreckage and the wheels shattered. Pieces of what came off their transportation were scattered all over the street. Annabell raised herself to her feet. She swayed a little, fighting the dizzy-feeling from the movements and impact.

As she started towards the wrecked carriage, she felt something warm and wet against her face. She touched it, and looked at her fingers. Red, a disgraceful color against her unblemished white skin, tainted her confusion with fear. She ran to the wreck, crying for her father. She found him pinned between steps of a shop and the carriage.

Annabell's father slowly raised his gaze to her, his breathing haggard. "Anna, sweetie, listen. You need to run," he prodded her.

"B-but, you're –"

"No," Richard interrupted, "Don't worry about me, worry about yourself right now!"

Annabell did not dreamed of leaving another loved one, not again. Her eyes teared at the thought of abandoning her father. "No," she wimpered, "I don't want to go, I want to stay with –"

She heard an automobile door close. She froze silent, wondering who arrived. She watched her father, afraid like her.

"Run," whispered Richard.

Annabell was lost, "What?"

Her father repeated himself forcefully – "Run!"

She fled as fast as she could, just noticing the constant slow sound of steps behind her. Not looking back, she weaved thorough side streets. Multiple nightmares ran though her mind, about her father, her mother, and herself. Would her father be alright, she could not know. And of her mother, was she safe at home? Again, Annabell had no way of reassuring herself. Her only comfort was to lose herself in the blackness of the night.

And the only place to do that was entering the forest.

As she heard gunshots in the distance, an automobile skid around the corner behind Annabell. The driver floored the gas, speeding after its target. Annabell ran as fast as she could to escape. The vehicle was gaining on her, faster than she could run. When Annabell thought she would die the forest she opened its arms to her, sheltering her.

The auto stopped with a screech. The driver got out and followed Annabell.

Annabell continued, hoping to lose her predator. She weaved through the over-towering greenery with ragged breaths, with no signs of stopping. Eventually she slowed down to a halt, out of breath. She scanned the dark landscape fro any signs of life.

Nothing.

Relieved the girl took the opportunity to rest, to catch her breath.

She turned to continue slowly through the forest. Her pursuer appeared, grabbing her arms.

"You're coming with me, Cutie," the kidnapper cooed perversely.

"LET GO!"

Annabell screamed, kicked, pulled and shoved, but to no avail. She could not escape.

"Ivan wants you, for –"

Sounds that formed words from the man's mouth were substituted with girgles and watery gasps. Annabell pulled away and faced her assailant. A hole, imperfect and grotesque, scarred his chest. Blood spilled over the ground, its disgusting scent permeating the air. The man looked shocked and confused, unable to comprehend the situation. He collapsed to the warm, blood-soaked earth.

Still.

Silent.

Dead.

Annabell scanned her environment again, terrified beyond reason. She felt this sensation that here was someone watching her. Or something. She couldn't understand it, and wasn't sure if she ever will or want to. Her senses blurred and numbed, her emotions affecting them. Then she felt a presence behind her. A solid presence. She turned, scared if doing so would end her short, sorry excuse of a life.

But a calming surprise washed away her fears.

A boy, her height and assumingly her age, stood ten feet from her. He stood tall, figuratively, and proud. His head held high, his expression undiscerning.

Annabell stood still. _'Should I talk to him?'_ As she thought this, the boy's expression slightly relaxed.

"You summoned me, is there anything you want?" A judgmental, but strangely fair tone crafted the sentence.

How someone can sound like that, Annabell was not sure.

_'This boy is not normal' _she warned herself. If she asked anymore questions she might end up in a situation she may not be able to get away from, and Annabell did not want that. Still, she was intrigued by him. And it was possible that it was him that saved her.

Her decision: interrogation.

"Do you have a name?"

The boy looked peeved by the question, "If you're going to ask something like that, then ask directly."

Annabell raised her head, interested in the boy's reaction. "Fine," she forced, "What is your name?"

The boy readjusted himself. "I am…"


End file.
